Crystal Blue
by AruJeon
Summary: Sepasang iris biru es mengundangku pergi. ( TaeKook/Drabble/M for words, Inspired by Killer!JK AU on twitter )


**_Crystal Blue_**

 **A TaeKook Fanfiction**

 **Presented by AruJeon**

 **Disclaimer : I only borrow Taehyung's and Jungkook's appearance and name, they solely belong to God, their parents, Bangtan members and BigHit Entertaiment, no profit is taken from this story.**

 **AND A BIG NO FOR PLAGIARISTS!**

 _ **Enjoy** **!**  
_

* * *

Jungkook mengacungkan katananya, menampakkan aliran darah yang menetes satu demi satu. Mengikuti alur besi kurus yang panjang itu– hingga sampai di ujung jemari Jungkook yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam. Kemudian tanpa ada tarikan nafas diantaranya, Jungkook memasukkan katananya kembali ke pembungkusnya– menggantung anggun di punggung tegap sang pembunuh

Potongan tubuh puluhan orang –yang kini tiada bentuknya itu– tampak berserakan, menghiasi lantai ballroom yang tadinya berkilau indah menjadi lautan merah yang menyakitkan mata.

Jungkook mengangkat sedikit topeng kelinci yang ternoda darah, membuatnya tersangkut di antara rambut tebalnya. Menampakkan wajah pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indahnya; dengan mata bulat dan rahang tegas.

Walau tidak ada sinar kehidupan di matanya; serta ekspresi beku menghiasi wajahnya.

Matanya menatap nyalang ke segala arah; memastikan misinya telah selesai, dengan mayat yang jumlahnya sesuai kalkulasi data masternya.

Tapi kemudian, ada gerakan pelan diantara tumpukan mayat; membuat Jungkook sigap memakai topeng yang– walaupun lucu, adalah penutup identitas.

Tidak lupa dengan katana yang teracung siaga, siap menyerang makhluk apapun yang keluar dari balik tumpukan tubuh itu. Matanya memicing.

Dan sesosok manusia yang keluar. Dengan kucuran darah disekujur tubuhnya yang ringkih; namun nampak tinggi. Jungkook tetap dalam posisi siaga, mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan; sementara ia tetap mengawasi pergerakan yang akan dilakukan orang tersebut.

Sebagai pembunuh profesional, tentu Jungkook heran; siapa gerangan yang lolos dari katananya?

Kemudian pikirannya buyar, saat orang itu melangkah mendekati. Jungkook mengacungkan katananya dekat pada orang itu; tegang, entah kenapa dirinya tidak bisa segera menyerang. Padahal jalan orang itu begitu lambat, seolah menunggu Jungkook maju dan menyerang.

Sampai akhirnya entah bagaimana darah itu meluruh seluruhnya dari tubuh orang itu, menampakkan rambut panjang berwarna light brown; dan pakaian kebesaran yang terlihat begitu.. mengagumkan?

Jungkook membeku ditempat. Sementara orang itu mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit menyugar poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya; terutama sepasang mata dengan iris berkilau biru bagai kristal es. Jungkook pun membelalak; kilau indah sepasang _orbs_ biru itu seolah menghipnotisnya dalam ketenangan yang aneh. Seakan membius tubuh tegapnya hingga terdiam kaku, memandang melalui sela lubang pada topengnya.

Dan orang itu tersenyum, seakan menyapa Jungkook. Kaki jenjangnya mendekati Jungkook dengan antisipasi yang meledak; Jungkook bisa merasakannya. Orang itu tampak berputar sejenak mengitari Jungkook. Seakan menilai keberadaan si pembunuh.

Jungkook?

Katananya membeku di depan raga, tidak jua ia gunakan untuk menyerang si pria asing bermata biru yang oh-sungguh-indah itu. Padahal ia tahu, bisa saja ia mengecewakan sang master.

" _Jeon Jungkook._ " panggil sebuah suara dalam yang tahu-tahu sudah berada dekat dengan telinganya.

" _Aku Kim Taehyung. Aku yang kau cari. Mengapa tak kau bunuh aku?_ "

Suara itu datang begitu dingin: seperti genta angin yang mengalun halus, mendinginkan jiwa panas berapi Jungkook. Membuat sekujur bulu romanya berdiri, merinding dengan suatu sensasi yang tak pernah Jungkook rasa sebelumnya.

Kenikmatan tiada dua.

Lalu Jungkook memaksa diri untuk membalas, menekan suaranya agar tak bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu, master yang memintanya. Master yang memerintahkanku untuk menjadi malaikat mautmu." Gumamnya perlahan; mengeja kata agar tak salah ucap. Entahlah, Jungkook merasa Taehyung itu suatu eksistensi yang menggoyahkan iman.

Tak lama suara kekehan menembus gendang telinga Jungkook dengan cara yang mengagumkan, membuatnya terlena oleh suara sedalam samudera itu; Jungkook mulai merasa kehilangan jiwa pembunuhnya.

" _Kau jiwa yang menarik, Jungkook-ah._ " Taehyung berbisik, jemari panjangnya perlahan menurunkan lengan Jungkook yang erat menggenggam katana; membuat senjata itu jatuh berkelontang di lantai. Meninggalkan tangan lemas Jungkook yang secara perlahan digenggam lembut oleh Taehyung.

" _Kelinciku yang manis._ " Gumam Taehyung. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkap topeng kelinci Jungkook; perlahan menariknya lepas dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Menampakkan sesosok wajah _stoic_ manis sang pembunuh profesional; Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap cermin pecah didekatnya, sepasang iris coklatnya menangkap bayangan Taehyung yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Seakan mengungkungnya dengan _sesuatu_ yang Jungkook tidak paham apa itu.

Ada godaan seksual yang manis dari pantulan iris kristal biru es milik Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai, dan Jungkook tetap pada tempatnya.

" _Aku menginginkanmu,_ " Taehyung berbisik dekat dengan Jungkook. " _Maka ikutlah denganku, akan aku berikan yang kau mau_ "

Jungkook terkesiap; suara dalam Taehyung merambat lembut pada aliran darahnya, mengirim sinyal untuknya menyetujui. Namun ia masih sangsi, _ke mana Taehyung akan membawanya pergi?_

Taehyung seakan mengerti. Jemarinya membelai sisi wajah Jungkook dengan saying; seakan ia merupakan koleksi keramik mahal yang harganya tak terkira. Wajah _ethereal_ Taehyung mengerut, tersenyum kemudian dengan penuh pesona.

" _Kau tahu yang kau inginkan, Jungkook._ " Bisiknya pada sang pembunuh. " _Dan kau akan mendapatkannya._ " Ucapnya demikian.

Jungkook melenguh, godaan sialan ini begitu kuat. Maka Jungkook memutuskan untuk percaya, biarlah masternya nanti mencarinya. Jungkook sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Jungkook sudah sering digoda, namun ini yang pertama membuatnya lupa diri; lupa siapa ia jika eksistensi dibelakangnya itu tidak kerap kali membisikkan namanya dengan lirih.

"Bawa aku pergi." Jungkook berucap dan segera berbalik; membawa tatapan dinginnya pada Taehyung, mengejutkan yang ditatap.

"Kalau kau tahu pasti," Jungkook menarik nafas. "Maka bawa aku pergi, sesuai dengan yang kau janjikan." Tuntut Jungkook dengan tatapan nyalang.

Taehyung tertawa ringan; pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu menarik, ia bisa selamanya menggoda si pembunuh tanpa harus mengabulkan kemauannya.

Taehyung beringsut mendekat, lengannya merengkuh Jungkook dalam satu pelukan hangat; Jungkook tetap berdiri tegak seperti patung. Membiarkan Taehyung berlaku sesukanya, Jungkook dibutakan oleh kabut yang tidak ia ketahui bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

" _The pleasure is mine, my prince._ "

Bersamaan dengan itu; sepasang sayap hitam besar terbuka lebar. Membungkus eksistensi keduanya dibalik kekokohan sayap itu.

Dengan bisikan terakhir Taehyung, Jungkook pergi menghilang bersamanya.

Meninggalkan ruangan penuh darah dan mayat, saksi terakhir keberadaan Jeon Jungkook.

 _._

 _._

 _Infernum erit arce nostri amoris_

– _Hell will be our castle of love._

.

.

 _Fin._

 ** _Author's Note.  
_**

Salam kenal semuanya! Fic drabble tidak berfaedah ini menjadi story pertama yang saya publish untuk debut di ffn setelah sekian lama hanya berani menjadi reader, diharapkan ada feedback dari pembaca sekalian! Just call me Aru, see you in another story!

 ** _Tuesday, October 3 2017. 10.09 PM. Indonesia._**


End file.
